Um Erro Chamado Amor
by F. Lovett
Summary: "Todos temos nossas tragédias, sendo o amor a pior delas" - Once Upon A Time
1. Chapter 1

Era noite de natal quando a família Black se juntou para um lindo jantar. Pareciam todos muito felizes, principalmente Bellatrix, que festejava por estar no seu último ano em Hogwarts – não que ela não gostasse de estudar, mas ela tinha outros planos muito mais importantes que só poderiam dar início quando terminasse seus estudos.

Bellatrix era a mais bajulada entre suas irmãs. Era inteligente, bonita e se dava bem com todos da família... Todos, exceto um único membro: Sirius Black.

Mas Sirius tinha problemas com todos da família Black. Não é à toa que ele vivia dizendo que o que mais queria na vida era ir embora daquele lugar, que qualquer outro lugar era melhor do que aquela casa. De alguma forma esses comentários afetavam Bellatrix mais do que aos outros. Enquanto muitos riam da cara de Sirius, Bellatrix mantinha-se calada, apenas observando o primo, guardando o que sentia para si mesma.

E aí estava mais uma característica de Bellatrix Black: ela nunca compartilhava seus sentimentos e opiniões com ninguém. A única com quem ela chegava a quase compartilhar era sua irmã, Andrômeda.

Não querendo mais fazer parte da "festa" dos Black, Bellatrix rumou para os fundos da casa, querendo ficar sozinha – ou apenas na companhia da dose de firewhisky. – Abriu a porta e saiu, desejando respirar um ar puro, longe de todos, um ar que só ela pudesse respirar naquele momento, que pudesse fazê-la pensar melhor no que iria fazer da vida ou simplesmente não a fizesse pensar em nada.

Mas nem todos os seus desejos podiam ser atendidos.

Não demorou até ela ouvir passos vindos de trás. Sem mais esperar para que a pessoa se anunciasse, Bellatrix virou-se e se deparou com o seu primo, Sirius, também com uma dose na mão.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Bellatrix, impaciente. Tudo que queria era ficar sozinha e a presença de Sirius não era bem-vinda.

- Posso te fazer a mesma pergunta – retrucou. Como ele gostava de provocá-la.

- Não é da sua conta o que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Então digo o mesmo.

Bellatrix respirou fundo para não explodir e depois se virou de costas para ele novamente. Parecia que ele sempre tinha as respostas para o que ela dissesse, e isso a irritava muito.

- Bella... – e ao ouvir seu apelido ela se segurou para não partir para cima dele – eu sei que você não se sente bem aqui, assim como eu também não – Bellatrix bufou. – Nós podemos ir embora daqui, eu posso te ajudar.

- Ir embora? Com _você_? – Bellatrix riu alto e Sirius não entendeu a razão daquilo. – Só ode estar ficando maluco, não é, Sirius? Eu _nunca_ irei a lugar algum com você! Por que você acha que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu sei que, por mais que você tente esconder de todos à sua volta, você sente algo por mim – e ao ver Bellatrix abrir a boca para protestar, ele continuou: - Eu sei que você nunca vai admitir isso, mas não há outra explicação para o que você está fazendo!

- Claro que há uma explicação: você está maluco, Sirius!

- Ah é? – disse ele. – Então prove que eu estou errado – então começou a se aproximar dela. Bellatrix deu um passo para trás, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. – Diga, olhando nos meus olhos, que você não sente absolutamente nada por mim e eu juro que não vou mais te atrapalhar.

Bellatrix se viu num beco sem saída: dizer ou não dizer? Ele estava tão próximo, dava pra sentir sua respiração. Ela não sabia se ia conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Apesar de ser mais novo, Sirius era mais alto que ela.

- Eu... – começou a dizer, mas logo em seguida seus olhos se fecharam e ela não viu mais nada. Apenas sentiu quando seus lábios encontraram os dele e de repente deixou sua dose cair no chão. Seus braços se postaram em volta da cintura do primo enquanto ele a segurava pela nuca, arrepiando-a. Em nenhum momento chegaram a pensar no que aconteceria se alguém aparecesse. De repente esqueceram o mundo e focaram apenas naquele momento.

Mas algo fez Bellatrix se distanciar rapidamente dele dizendo "não". Ela o olhou assustada e em seguida correu para dentro de casa. Ela não olhou para ninguém, nem se virou quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Apenas correu para o seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

Bellatrix sentiu-se estranha e culpada. Não deveria ter feito aquilo e, para piorar, ela gostara. Sim, ela realmente gostara de beijar seu primo e o faria de novo se pudesse. Mas então se lembrou do que a fez se sentir culpada pelo que ocorreu: ela tinha um noivo.


	2. Chapter 2

Na verdade não era o fato de ter traído seu noivo, mas sim o fato de ter gostado de tê-lo feito que fez Bellatrix não se sentir nem um pouco bem naquela noite. De repente sua única vontade era ir atrás do primo e beijá-lo novamente só para sentir novamente aquela sensação de conforto que sentira minutos atrás.

Bellatrix queria encher a cara, queria esquecer tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Por que estava se preocupando com isso? Que importância tinha Sirius na sua vida? E então ficou a dúvida: quão importante ele era? Bellatrix não acreditava no fato de estar se importando com ele. Não queria acreditar, mas era o que estava acontecendo; ele estava mexendo com algo dentro dela.

Mas tudo isso por causa de um beijo? Não, claro que não. Foi por causa de toda a confusão feita na cabeça dela depois do beijo, por causa de tudo que aquele simples ato fez na mente daquela garota.

Foi quando ela parou e olhou ao seu redor, estava em um dos corredores de Hogwarts com alunos andando de um lado para o outro. Já era tarde. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, esperava que não tivesse sido tanto tempo a ponto de ter perdido alguma aula.

- Bella – chamou uma voz feminina que Bellatrix não precisou procurar para saber quem era: Narcisa. – Bella, ainda bem que eu te encontrei! – a loira parou para tomar fôlego e prosseguiu – Andie...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bellatrix, já assustada.

- Eu vi... a Andie... com um sangue-ruim! – Narcisa pronunciou as ultimas palavras num sussurro para ninguém escutar. Era óbvio que a família Black prezava pela purificação do sangue, portanto se alguém da família soubesse de algum membro estar com algum tipo de aproximação com um nascido trouxa seria considerado como traição.

- Você tem certeza disso, Cissy? – perguntou. Bellatrix não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. De repente sentiu raiva e nojo da sua irmã, como poderia fazer uma coisa dessas? Agora seria conhecida como traidora do sangue! – Tem certeza do que está me dizendo?

- Absoluta! – confirmou. – É melhor vir comigo antes que alguém descubra! Temos que dar um jeito nisso!

E naquele momento Bellatrix conseguiu ver em Narcisa uma amiga. Não era apenas sua irmã, mas alguém que parecia se preocupar com ela. Talvez não tivesse relação com o que estava acontecendo, já que o que a estava preocupando era Andromeda, mas Bellatrix sentiu uma aproximação da irmã que a fez se sentir, de certa forma, melhor.

- Narcisa! – soou a voz de Lucius vindo do lado posto a elas. – Ah, oi, Bellatrix – cumprimentou ao vê-la, então se voltou para a outra novamente. – Olha só, eu preciso que você venha comigo.

Narcisa chegou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas Bellatrix impediu.

- Pode ir – disse a morena. – Eu resolvo esse problema sozinha.

Logo em seguida, Bellatrix rumou para a direção de onde sua irmã tinha vindo. Não fazia ideia de onde procurar sua irmã, Hogwarts não era um lugar muito fácil para achar alguém que você nem sabe onde está. Foi quando Bellatrix achou melhor esperar que sua irmã fosse até a sala comunal da Sonserina para que pudessem conversar lá.

Foi enquanto rumava para a sala comunal que Bellatrix ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Sabia muito bem quem era.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, desejando que ele não insistisse e fosse embora. Mas era querer demais. Ele não era assim.

- Preciso falar com você – disse ele, postando-se na frente dela, impedindo sua passagem.

- Não posso falar agora, Sirius. Tenho mais o que fazer – então desviou do primo e seguiu em frente.

- Bella, por favor, me escuta! É sobre a Andrômeda!

Bellatrix parou onde estava e se virou.

- Não adianta você ir atrás dela e proibi-la de ver o Ted, porque ela não vai! Andrômeda está apaixonada! Será que você não notou?

- E por que eu iria notar? O fato não é se ela está ou não, mas _por quem_ ela está... sentindo isso aí – Bellatrix nunca gostou de falar sobre esses assuntos, principalmente com ele.

- Você deveria parar de se preocupar com a vida dela e focar na sua – disse ele, voltando a se aproximar da prima.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, tentando se afastar, mas não conseguia.

- Estou falando do que está mais óbvio do que tudo, que você está tentando esconder até de você mesma: você gosta de mim, Bellatrix, e eu sei disso. Eu vejo como você me olha desde aquela noite que eu te beijei, no natal. Não adianta querer dizer que não, pra mim você não consegue mentir.

Sem deixar que a garota protestasse, Sirius a puxou para um beijo ali, no meio do corredor, correndo o risco de serem vistos por qualquer aluno ou professor que passasse por ali. E ela o correspondeu, deixando-se levar pelos seus beijos doces, envolvendo-o em seus braços, trazendo-o para si. Ali, no meio do corredor, podendo ser descobertos a qualquer momento, Bellatrix sentiu-se no melhor momento da sua vida. Era estranho para ela sentir algo desse tipo com alguém que até um tempo atrás ela "odiava".

Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo. Bellatrix mantinha seu olhar para o nada, seus pensamentos estavam longe.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Sirius.

- Que isso pode ser um erro – respondeu.

- Já pensou assim?

Bellatrix confirmou com a cabeça.

- E não deve pensar assim toda vez que eu te beijar – aquele comentário fez Bellatrix rir.

- No que você está pensando?

- Que eu podia parar o tempo aqui.

Sirius olhou para a prima que sorriu. Eles sabiam que não era o certo a fazer, ela tinha certeza disso, mas tem coisas na vida que ninguém pode impedir que aconteçam, elas simplesmente acabam acontecendo e virando nossas vidas de cabeça para baixo. Era o que estava acontecendo, Bellatrix desconhecia esse sentimento, mas estava disposta a desfruta-lo. Não sabia quanto tempo duraria, e como faria para não se machucar depois.


	3. Chapter 3

E naquele ritmo os dias foram se passando, transformando-se em semanas, até chegar o ultimo dia de aulas em Hogwarts. Ao contrário do que Bellatrix pensava antigamente, ela começou a sentir falta daquele lugar, de cada canto, de cada momento que vivera ali. Sabia que nada fora em vão. Sabia que nunca se esqueceria de Hogwarts.

- Ainda vamos nos ver uma vez depois daqui – disse Sirius, surgindo ao lado dela enquanto caminhavam até o salão principal.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ainda moramos na mesma casa, não é mesmo?

Bellatrix deu um leve sorriso, mas não chegou a compreender o que de fato ele queria dizer. Sirius ainda tinha planos de ir embora de casa, e queria levá-la com ele, porém ela nunca iria. Por mais que se mostrasse a fim de ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ele, havia algo dentro dela que a impedia de ter uma vida com seu primo. Talvez fosse medo, orgulho, mas o que falava mais alto dentro de Bellatrix era sua vontade de ser uma comensal da morte.

Esse era mais um motivo que Bellatrix tinha para não desistir do seu noivado com Rodolphus: ele era um comensal da morte. Isso era como uma garantia de segurança para ela, pois iria seguir seu caminho e não estaria sozinha, como sempre temia.

Assim estava sua cabeça ao se despedir de Hogwarts: confusa. Bellatrix não sabia exatamente no que pensar. Estava com inúmeras preocupações, entre elas a raiva que agora sentia da sua irmã Andrômeda que se tornara traidora do sangue a partir do momento que se deixou envolver com um nascido trouxa. Ela não queria acreditar. Andie era como uma amiga e agora a única que tinha razão para ela era Narcisa.

- Isso aqui é para você – disse Sirius, entregando um colar com uma pedra negra para a prima.

- Nossa! – exclamou Bellatrix, maravilhada com a beleza daquele colar. – É lindo! Onde conseguiu?

- Tenho meus lugares.

- O que está querendo com isso? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Um beijo – disse ele. – Pode ser?

Bellatrix sorriu e em seguida selou os lábios nos dele.

- Eu te amo, Bellatrix.

Naquele instante seu estômago revirou. Ele acabara de declarar que a amava. E ela, o que sentia por ele? Bellatrix sabia que tinha de dizer algo. Ele estava esperando uma resposta.

- Eu também te amo, Sirius.

Agora estava dito. Ela sabia que o amava, assim como também sabia que isso não era certo. Bellatrix agora tinha medo de como Sirius interpretaria o que ela acabara de dizer. ela o amava e sabia disso, mas também sabia que não podia dar prosseguimento a essa loucura.

Sirius sorria. Foi um sorriso leve e sincero. Bellatrix finalmente se encantou pelo primo, pelo garoto que havia por trás de quem ele costumava ser.

Mas esse sorriso não durou por muito tempo. Já tinham todos entrado de férias quando Bellatrix levou um susto ao ver seu primo entrar enfurecido no seu quarto.

- Noivo?! – berrou ele. – Você tem um noivo e nunca me contou nada?

Bellatrix se viu num beco sem saída. Ele descobrira tudo.

- Sirius, eu posso te explicar...

- Como pode me explicar? Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi uma mentira! Você me enganou esse tempo todo!

- Não, Sirius, não foi mentira! – ela tentava falar algo que o fizesse ficar menos eufórico, mas era difícil. Sirius estava fora de si.

- Claro que foi, Bellatrix! Nada daquilo foi verdadeiro! Você me enganou, mentiu pra mim! Você sabia de tudo e não me contou nada! – então fez-se uma pausa. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Bellatrix começara a sentir lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos. O único som naquele quarto era a respiração ofegante de Sirius.

- Eu não menti quando disse que te amava – disse Bellatrix, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Sirius levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dela. Por um momento Bellatrix achou que ele iria beijá-la, mas descartou essa possibilidade logo em seguida. Ele não era mais o mesmo.

- Quem ama não faz o que você fez, Bellatrix.

E ao dizer isso Sirius se virou e saiu daquele quarto. Bellatrix foi caminhando atrás dele e se deparou com Andrômeda no corredor.

- O que você está olhando, amante de trouxas? Ou será que ficaria melhor para você "traidora do sangue"? Não sei, os dois não prestam mesmo!

- Mas Bella, o que foi que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? – repetiu. – Todos se voltaram contra mim, foi isso o que aconteceu! Até você, Andie! Você, que era como uma amiga pra mim, agora é uma amante de trouxas! Está sujando o nome da nossa família!

Bellatrix queria arrumar um jeito de colocar toda a sua raiva para fora. Estava sentindo que a qualquer minuto poderia explodir ali mesmo. Enquanto isso, Sirius passou por elas carregando suas malas, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Bellatrix ao ver o primo passar.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Você está indo embora? – agora sua voz vacilara. Bellatrix sentiu um nó se formando na garganta.

- O que você acha?

- Ah é? Então vai! Mas faça o favor de nunca mais voltar aqui! – ao ouvir aquilo, Sirius fez um sinal de positivo com as mãos e continuou caminhando até a porta para sair. – Você ainda vai se arrepender de tudo que está fazendo agora! – então virou-se para trás e viu sua irmã, Andrômeda. – E você, por que não vai com ele? – agora seus pais também estavam por perto, ouvindo os berros da garota. – Sua amante de trouxas, traidora do sangue!

- Do que está falando, Bella? – perguntou Druella, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara para o lado de Andrômeda.

- Da minha _querida_ irmã, é claro! Está namorando um sangue-ruim!

Depois de praticamente cuspir essas palavras, Bellatrix rumou marchando para o seu quarto e enquanto subia os degraus, apenas ouviu o som do tapa que sua irmã recebeu ecoar pelos corredores.

Um desejo de vingança começou a brotar no coração de Bellatrix. Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais se envolveria com homem nenhum.

Bellatrix deixou suas lágrimas escorrerem, para que com elas sua dor também fosse embora. Queria sumir, ficar sozinha, sofrer em silêncio; mas também queria alguém ali do seu lado para lhe apoiar, ou apenas oferecer um ombro amigo.

Foi quando Narcisa entrou no quarto. Parecia até que estava adivinhando os pensamentos da irmã. A loira sentou-se ao lado dela e Bellatrix afogou-se em lágrimas agora no colo da irmã.

- Você agora tem que deixar tudo isso pra lá, Bella – disse Narcisa, passando a mão pelos cabelos da irmã.

- Não posso, Cissy – disse Bellatrix, parando de chorar, tentando firmar sua voz. – Ele ainda vai me pagar pelo que fez! Eu ainda vou matar o Sirius!

Por um momento Narcisa considerou aquilo como uma raiva que passaria logo, mas ao passar dos anos ela notou que Bellatrix não brincou quando disse aquelas palavras. Sirius Black foi morto por ela. E ela tomou isso como uma prova de que o amor que um dia sentiu por ele foi a maior tragédia que aconteceu na sua vida.


End file.
